Trabajo
by Y.Aley.N.999
Summary: LEMON- Situado en una realidad alterna en donde no son naciones Gilbert (Prussia) y Matthew (Canada) viven juntos. -Primer Lemon :,V -


Sus parpados eran tan suaves cerrados, su piel era tibia, su cuerpo me parecía tan frágil, tan precioso que quería respirarlo.

Acaricie su pelo ondulado, dorado, alegre y suave, era tan sublime, acerque mi nariz a este y lo aspire profundamente, olía a el, hace poco había tomado un baño, vece su frente y me separe de el, una ves mas había llegado tarde, le había prometido en la mañana antes de salir que llegaría temprano, pero no lo había logrado, el trabajo era estresante.

Me quede mirándolo después de besarlo y lentamente abrió sus ojos cansados y me miro regalándome una sonrisa. Todo en el era tan asombroso y perfecto, sus ojos azules e infinitos, tan calmo y con su piel tan suave.

Su rostro después de contemplarme cambio a uno con reproche y tristes, sabia que no me reprochaba realmente nada y si lo hacia le costaría el decírmelo, pero me sentía culpable, no pude cumplir esta noche como las anteriores, no podía ofrecerle realmente nada, solo mi todo que a su sombra dejaba de ser tan asombroso.

Su mano salio de las sabanas, ya tenia puesta su pijama de un color café casi blanco, toco suavemente mi rostro desde su posición recostado, después se apoyo en su codo para levantarse un poco y pego su frente a la mía.

-Llegaste...

-Lo siento.

Cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro ligero. Levanto un poco mas su cabeza y me beso en medio de la frente, fue ligero, suave, una simple presión inexistente y cálida en mi, serré mis ojos liberando estrés en un suspiro.

Después sentí como se separaba, me reuse a abrir los ojos, no quería regresar a la realidad. Sus labios pasaron por mis parpados y después sentí como se volvía a recostar en la cama sin despegar su mano que ahora me acariciaba con el pulgar la mejilla.

-Gilbert.

Cuanto amaba su voz, su tacto, su respiración, lo amaba por completo.

Sonrió y quito su mano lentamente dejándola recostada y flexionada a un lado de el a la altura de su cabeza, después dejo de sonreír lentamente.

Me levante y entre a el baño de la habitación y me empece a quitar la ropa de trabajo, las corbatas me quedaban fabulosas, claro, era asombroso, todo me iba perfecto, pero después de un tiempo cansaban.

Lo mire por la puerta mientras desabotonaba mi camisa, le sonreí y pensé en bromear un poco.

-Te miras dormido.

Rio ligeramente sonrojado y miro a otro lado, me di cuenta que parecía incomodarle que me cambiare enfrente suyo, aun no debía acostumbrarse. Me sonroje ligeramente por no haberlo notado, era un poco incomodo.

-Te ves cansado.

Creí que ya no hablaría mas, pero fue quien empezó y con un comentario con tono triste, algo preocupado y solo para mi, solo el realmente me miraba a mi, como el excéntrico egoísta que era, porque solo quería que me viera así a mi y solo quería ser visto como era por el.

-Realmente no demasiado, podríamos comer lo que cocinaste, note que era una cena maravillosa y que no comiste.

Ya tenia puesto los pantalones y estaba abotonando mi ropa, Mattew volteo a mirarme un poco y se sonrojo.

-Pence que llegarías.

-Lo siento.

-Realmente no importa, debe de estar fría ya.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres comer?

-Si...

Termine de abotonar mi pijama, cerré la puerta del baño, apague las luces y me recosté a un lado de Mattew. Sentirlo en las noches, olerlo y abrasarlo era lo mas hermoso del mundo.

Mattew se acostó de lado y se pego a mi costado, abrasando mi brazo, pego su frente a mi hombro y después subió su cabeza asta que sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Fue un beso dulce por su parte, que después de unos momentos profane con mi lengua, Mattew simplemente me dejo, como si lo hubiera esperado desde que llegue.

Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno y después volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, sentí como una de sus manos soltaba mi brazo e iba a mi hombro contrario, acariciando, subió su pecho ligeramente sobre el mio mientras continuaba explorando su boca con mi lengua y sentía la suya tímida dando pequeños roces sin salir de su territorio.

Su otra mano que permanecía en mi brazo, bajo lentamente acariciándolo asta mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, nuestros dedos. Subí mi mano por su espalda a su pelo y lo acerque mas.

Nos separamos lentamente de nuevo por falta de oxigeno, el me miraba directamente a los ojos, completamente sonrojado, podría decir que era por su excesiva pena y ternura mezclado con la falta de aire.

-P-podríamos...y-yo quiero...yo

Estaba nervioso y inseguro, yo solo estaba perdido en su expresión y sus palabras. Mattew quería que lo tocara, quería que lo inundara, pero no podía decirlo, no podía expresarlo, no sabia el como.

Acaricie su pelo con una mano y lo mire a sus ojos expresando comprensión en los míos para que se calmara y no dijera mas, para que respirara.

-Mattew...

Acerque su rostro al mio sin soltar su pelo y lo empece a besar profundamente pero con otras intenciones, si el quería hacer el amor conmigo esa noche, no se lo negaría en lo mas mínimo. Eso explicaba porque se había esmerado tanto en la cena, porque había insistido tanto en que llegara temprano, quería acostarse conmigo y no sabia como pedirlo. Creo lo ignore demasiado esta semana.

Desenlace nuestros dedos para acariciar su brazo y después su costado, para bajar asta la orilla de la camisa del pijama y meter la mano para acariciar su piel cálida. El subió su mano libre esta mi cabeza y la atrajo si era posible mas a si.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a la cara, la mano que tenia en su cabello la pase a su mejilla.

-Solo tenias que decirlo, yo siempre lo quiero.

Pareció aturdido con mi comentario y después recargo su rostro en mi mano. Moví mis manos, la que estaba en su cintura, acariciando por fuera de la ropa, su espalda asta llegar a sus hombros, la que tenia en su rostro por su cuello y clavicular asta llegar a el otro. Lo moví para dejarlo recostado en la cama y a mi encima recargado en mis manos.

-Gilbert...

Estiro sus manos y toco por fuera mi camisa, me senté ligeramente y empece a des abotonarla. Lo mrie de reojo, no despegaba la mirada de mi. Termine de des abotonarla, me la quite y lo mire.

-¿Porque no te quitas para mi la tulla?

Me miro como si pidiera algo incomprensible o imposible.

-Y-yo...

-Por favor.

Lo mire desde mi lugar sentado, sus manos subieron lentamente asta sus botones y los empezo a quitar lenta y torpemente. Iba a la mitad cuando se detuvo y me miro totalmente apenado, era demasiado para el aun.

Tome sus manos gentilmente y las puse a los costados de su cabeza. Me pegue por completo a el y lo empece a besar como desesperado, como si quisiera que en un beso se acabara el mundo. Lo sentía suspirar contra mi y empece a mover mi entrepierna contra la suya ligeramente, el solo la apego mas a mi y gimió ahogadamente en mis labios.

Despegue mis labios de los suyos, su respiración estaba algo ahitada pero aun no por completo, mordí ligeramente su mentón y después lamí su cuello.

Baje mi cabeza al inicio de su pecho, por la parte media y pegue mi lengua, mientras empezaba a subir con esta lentamente mientras con mis manos terminaba de desabotonar su ropa, para después despegarme y quitarla, mientras que con la mano libre comenzaba a pellizcar uno de sus pezones, para después lamer el otro con mi boca.

Sus pezones eran de un color rosado y con cada succión, lamida y mordidas eran un tono mas potente y brilloso por el exceso de saliva, escuchaba como gemía y se retorcía ligeramente bajo mi cuerpo. Pace la atención al otro pezón y lo empece a succionar y morder, eran tan lindos.

Mientras terminaba de lamerlo, baje mis manos por su torso y empece a bajar su pijama. Me despegue de su pezón, lo mire y acerque a sus labios entreabiertos y jadeantes, mientras terminaba de quitarle el pantalón para después acariciar su miembro ya excitado por sobre la prenda interior.

Sus gemidos se ahogaban en mis labios, los tragaba, el paseaba sus manos por mi pecho temblorosamente. Me separe de el y me quite el pantalón, después regrese a sus labios mientras el se sentaba tocando mi pecho y a la bes hacia que yo también me sentara.

Lo senté sobre mis piernas terminando lo mas pegado posible, rosábamos nuestros cuerpos todo lo posible, el abrasaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi pelo, jalándolo a momentos, yo acariciaba su espalda baja y metía cuidadosamente mi mano por debajo de sus calzoncillos para apretar su trasero y jugar con el.

Sus gemidos eran cada ves mas constantes y nuestras respiraciones mas pesadas, lo separe ligeramente de mi mientras el no desacia por completo su abrazo, sus labios estaban inchados, rojizos, húmedos, excitantes, su pelo estaba revuelto.

Lo recosté lentamente de nuevo y quedándome sentado para mirarlo, sin separar aun mi vista de sus ojos, comencé a acariciarle la entrepierna con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su torso y haciendo aun un poco de fricción con mi entrepierna pegada a la suya.

Su ropa interior estaba ya empapada y sus gemidos se escuchaban al ya no ser amortiguados por mi boca.

Tenia una de sus piernas en un costado y otra del otro, flexiones una mientras le quitaba los boxers, el la estiraba de nuevo al ser ya libre de la prenda y yo la quitaba por la otra. Despegue mi entrepierna de la suya y baje mi cabeza para levantar su pierna y besarla por la parte interna, acariciarla, morderla ligeramente.

-Te amo

-Yo...te amo.

Subí y lo vece de nuevo apasionadamente, después le pedí con el tacto que se recostara al revés. Soltando así nuestro beso y dejando su trasero a mi merced. Lo acaricie lentamente y lo palpe mientras respiraba en el cuello de Mattew, después lo mordí haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito, para después besarlo y dejarle un chupete, empece a bajar por la columna dando besos húmedos.

Cuando llegue a su trasero lo mordí ligeramente menos fuerte que en el cuello, pase mi mano por la entrepierna de Mattew y lo empece a masturbar mientras que con mi lengua succionaba su entrada, instantáneamente se empezó a retorcer y gemir placenteramente,introducir mi lengua lentamente todo lo posible, para empezar a simular estocadas con ella.

Después de un rato deje de masturbar a Mattew y de lamer su entrada, mire mi mano, embarrada con liquido preseminal, la lamí ligeramente esparciendo saliva y ese liquido principalmente por dos dedos, los baje y empece a introducir uno lentamente en la entrada, lo cual fue fácil ya que antes lo había dilatado con mi lengua, metí lentamente el segundo con un poco mas de trabajo, escuche un quejido ligero ahogado y después empece a simular tijeras dentro de el.

El aferraba sus manos a las cobijas, como si fuera a en cualquier momento romperlas por el agarre, finalmente saque mis dedos, Mattew se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras yo me empezaba a quitar la ropa interior que ya me era molesta de un rato antes.

Mire como estiraba sus brazos frente a mi, me acerque a el, tomándolo de la cintura mientras se sostenía y acercaba a mi con un brazo en mi cuello, sentandoce sobre mis piernas y con la otra tocando mi pecho.

Mattew me miro como si me lo pidiera, acerque mi boca a el y lo empece a besar mientras lo acomodaba para ser penetrado. Habría su trasero mientras yo tomaba mi pene y lo acomodaba en su entrada, empezando el a bajar por su cuenta lentamente.

Escuche sus gemidos ahogados y sentía como me abrasaba su entrada, caliente y húmeda. En un movimiento, termino penetrandoce por completo, separando su cabeza de la mía y gimiendo fuerte mente en una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Ahogue un gruñido, diciendo cortado su nombre.

Después de unos momentos solo escuchaba su respiración agitada y sentía como empezaba a mover ligeramente su cintura, como empezaba a tomar ritmo, empece a mover mis caderas, no aguantaba ni un momento mas, tenia que llenarlo, me excitaba sentir sus paredes estrechas. Termine dándole una estocada que iso que hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo el cuello, el cual yo ataque empezando a chupar y lamer.

-nnn-n~..G-g-g-gil-b-beeer~

Gemía mi nombre y solo me excitaba mas, me hacia ponerme mas duro y penetrarlo mas efusivamente, en un punto lo recosté en la cama y subí sus piernas a mis hombros, mientras me acercaba y continuando a besar sus labios gimientes, acallandolos, pero ya no como antes, ahora se escapaban ruidos sordos, gemidos.

Mattew tomo la muñeca de uno de mis brazos con los que hacia soporte en la cama y otra la pasaba por mi cuello y el nacimiento de mi nuca donde aprisionaba mi pelo jalándolo.

Entre besos y saliva escuche como decía mas. Mis estocadas las lleve a su máximo, escuchando por fin unos gritos totalmente placenteros, le había dado a su punto por fin. Mi respiración y la suya no eran controlables, en cualquier momento nos vendríamos. Separo sus labios de los míos.

-Y-y-ya...c-cas-si...aaa...nnn-n

Recargo su cabeza hacia atrás, su cuello estaba libre de nuevo y lo volvía a lamer, morder y chupar, quite una de sus piernas de mi hombro y antes de que llegara al orgasmo tome su pene. Mattew solo grito un gemido mas potente.

No dejaría que se viniera solo.

Sentí como llegaba ami final, deje de hacer precion y empece a masturbar el pene de Mattew con fervor, sabia que lo estaba llenando por completo, era excitante ver como entrecerraba sus ojos y gritaba mi nombre.

Cuando termine de venirme me recosté sin dejarle todo mi peso encima de el; cuando me acerque a su rostro, lo empece a besar y salí lentamente de el provocando le aun un gemido.

Mattew acaricio mi cintura y pecho, mientras que bajo su mano para estimular de nuevo mi entrepierna. De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba.

Mattew podía excitarme realmente, lo tome y gire para que quedara encima mio y baje mi mano asta su entrada, mientras con la otra lo acariciaba.

Metí mis dedos de nuevo y empece a jugar, era mas fácil porque hace poco me había corrido dentro de el, el arqueo su espalda apegandoce mas a mi y friccionando nuestros falos.

Mattew se separo lentamente de mis labios y se sostuvo alejado de mi cuerpo con una mano mientras con la otra apresaba mi pene y el suyo comenzado a masturbarnos.

Continué estimulando mas fervientemente su entrada y con mi otra mano tome su cintura apegandolo mas, suprimiendo el espacio.

-M-MATT..hg~

Ice que bajara mas y lo empece a besar.

Lo jale a la cama dándole la vuelta en el proceso y levantándome, quedando yo sombre y el boca abajo. Me apegue a el, respirando en su oído agitadamente, tome mi pene acercándolo a su entrada y haciendo fricción.

-S-sabes...esto ceria algo nuevo...¿N-no?

Después de decirle esto empece a lamer su oído para después morderlo, después baje a su hombro y lo mordí mientras lo penetre mas rápido y fácilmente que la ultima ves. Se sentía tan bien, gritaba casi en mi oído, me excitaba aun mas, mientras no esperaba y empezaba un baiben ligero aun mordiendo su distintas partes de su hombro.

Sentí como empezaba a mover sus caderas cerrandoce de la cama, mientras yo habría mas sus piernas y sostenía sus caderas, su pecho seguía pegado a la cama y yo me separe de su hombro para besar y oler su cabeza.

Cada ves me movía con mas fuerza penetrando lo mas hondo posible en Mattew, mientras el movía sus caderas ligeramente y seguía gritando, gimiendo.

-y-yo...

Mattew separo ligeramente su cabeza del colchón y hacer que mis labio a los suyos en un beso desesperado mientras sentía que ya terminaba y por los gemidos de momentos antes de mi amado igual.

Baje mi mano a la entrepierna de el y lo empece a masturbar con fervor, mientras seguía penetrándolo llenándolo todo lo posible, suspirando contra el. Escuchando como un sonido chapoteante era cubierto por gemidos de ambos.

Termine viniéndome de nuevo dentro de el y gritando, mientras el también gemía y se retorcía con la espalda curvada en extacis.

Nos recostamos gimiendo, yo ya a un lado de el, estirando la mano para taparnos ambos, esperando a normalizar la respiración y besarlo de nueva cuenta, mientras lo abrazaba y me acostaba a un lado de el.

-Fue una estupenda cena.

-No fue la cena que quería tener.

-Entonces tendré que recalentarla para el desayuno.

Rio ligeramente y sus ojos se cerraron cansados, rendidos, nuestros cuerpos estaban agotados.

Vece su frente y cerré los ojos, yo no aguantaría mucho mas, aun después de todo, lamentaba haber llegado tarde a la cena.


End file.
